


Different Worlds

by dracox_serdriel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton, Blame the Yellow Sun, Club Soda, Couch, Daxamite, Episode: s02e13 Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Together, KaraMel, Kryptonian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Super-sex, Things might break, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: Set at the end of 02x13 "Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk," Kara admits her feelings to Mon-El, and... things happen. A first time in two parts.





	1. Not with Me

Kara fought the urge to embrace Mon-El as soon as he crossed the threshold of her door. They needed to talk before anything happened, so she had to contain herself for a few minutes longer. She felt like she might crawl out of her skin or spontaneously combust, what with her energy bubbling under the surface. She wondered if he noticed the flush creeping up her skin.

He hadn't, but there was no way for her to know.

Mon-El was too wrapped up in keeping himself in check, controlling himself, reining in his emotions. That meant keeping his blinders up and holding back, and he could do that. He certainly had enough practice, ever since he came to this world, where a single thoughtless moment meant an exploding glass in his hand. Had he been less guarded, he might've noticed the tone of her voice and the pulsating power rippling just below the surface.

"No, but Mxy wasn't the only one I tricked," she said. "I didn't mean it. I just said it so you'd let me go. To protect you. Plus, he could have been listening, so..."

His heart ticked up a beat, fluttering at the very thought that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't rejected him. Maybe she was still willing to give him a chance.

Months ago, a few days after his first jaunt outside of the DEO with Winn, Kara had insisted on a field trip - a phrase he still didn't truly understand - to help him clear his head. She took him to a DEO blind spot, devoid of any surveillance. It was little more than a large, flat space surrounded by mountains on all sides. She goaded him into a race. Actually, two races, because the first time she cheated and flew, forcing him to demand a rematch. Not that he beat her running, but that was hardly the point. When he'd asked her why she'd rewarded his failure with a day outside, she told him that she should've told him about the danger he posed to other people. She'd lived that before, and she wanted to spare him the pain. But instead of protecting him, she doomed him to repeat her mistakes, and she thought he could use a little escape from the facility. 

Dusk had fallen swiftly, and though they were meant to return immediately, they lingered because Kara wanted him to see the stars out here, away from all the light pollution. She must've spent an hour explaining to him the constellations of this world, and he kept thinking how the sky looked nothing like it did on Daxam, even without the yellow sun. He had done his best to hide his considerations, all charm and swagger as always, playing along as if he hadn't a care or a burden. 

But then she made a silly joke about stars. At first he gave a perfunctory laugh, the kind that he proffered to conceal his insecurities from living on a new world with a new language that constantly eluded him. But then he really _heard_ what she had said, and the humor of it snuck up on him, transforming his cursory commentary into a true and booming laugh, complete with an ear-to-ear smile that he hadn't planned or intended. He laughed so hard he nearly cried, and just like that, she had drawn him out of the mire of his misery. It had struck him then, how beautiful she was under a sky full of stars.

He should've known in that moment that this was more than a blossoming friendship, at least for him. But he lived - _had_ lived - on a world where emotional connections were considered little more than dangerous ties that provided enemies with leverage. Years of practice wouldn't fall away so easily.

The way she had looked at him that night, like she could see right through the glib bravado, that was how she was looking at him now. She walked away, back toward the living room, and he gave himself a moment before turning to follow.

"Wait," he said, battling the constriction of his voice. "Wait, so you didn't mean any of that stuff that you said?"

"Well, the first bit about your infuriating male ego, that part I meant," she replied, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Okay, okay," he commented, accepting her complaint.

"But the second part about us not being a match," she continued. "I didn't mean that."

"Wow," he said. "No, you're good. You are good."

They shared quiet laughter as a number of emotions passed through him in rapid succession, everything from anger at her (understandable) deception to disbelief at the situation, but it was all eclipsed by the pure, unadulterated joy coursing through him. It was followed by desire and a hint of apprehension. He wasn't used to caring, let alone feeling _nervous_.

Kara, on the other hand, was adept at worry and knew her frayed nerves well, biting down ever so slightly on her bottom lip to calm herself. She wondered at his deportment, pondering his ability to seem cool and collected when she could hear his heart beating out a tempo at twice his normal rate. It seemed almost as fast as her own. 

"Well," she said, throwing her hands up in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner.

She couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"Well, you got rid of Mxy..." he prompted as he closed the gap between them.

"I did."

"That means nothing is..."

Her eyes fell to his lips, admiring the perfect curve they made when he spoke. As soon as he caught sight of that, he stumbled over his words. Maybe he wasn't so collected after all. 

"Nothing is stopping us," he concluded firmly.

"Nope," she replied, lowering her voice to a whisper. She flicked her eyes up to his and added, "Nothing is stopping us."

She wasn't sure what she was waiting for exactly, and Rao knew that they had both waited long enough. Then, just like that, the anticipation spurred her to lean forward, a movement which he mirrored with haste.

Their lips came together first, and her arms, of their own accord, wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, as one of his hands palmed her cheek and the other lazily curled around her mid-back. She was trying to commit everything to memory, but the electricity coursing between their lips and the heat burning between their bodies took over her mental faculties. She wanted to study the lines of his body or the firmness of his flesh, but she also needed to feel all of him right now. 

He turned his head, and his tongue glided across her lips, begging entry. She opened to him, and he slipped into her mouth like he belonged there, his fluttering tongue swiping across the cavern of her mouth with sure and deliberate motions, memorizing the shape and taste of her.

Kara let her arms drop, her fingers following his flanks to the curve his lower back, his muscles deliciously fluttering at her touch. She relaxed into his arms before stepping back and tugging him ever so gently toward the couch. He must've understood the suggestion, because he shifted without breaking the kiss.

Each touch ratchetted up his sensation, as if she was somehow activating nerve clusters that had before lain dormant. He could not imagine a worse form of punishment then for his lips to be parted from hers, so when she moved, he followed without hesitation. Before he knew it, they fell together on the couch, and he feared that he'd crushed her under his weight.

 _As if I could,_ he thought as he adjusted his position, angling his head to deepen the kiss. 

Mon-El attracted a fair number of females on this planet, both human and alien, but, despite his reputation, they had done little more than kiss. It had been a strange thing for someone so confident in his abilities as a lover to find himself anxious at even the slightest contact, but he worried that every touch would bruise or break and that every kiss would suffocate. He went from being - how did Kara say it? _Playboy of the universe_ , that was it - to being the most cautious charmer alive, always in control, never letting his passion get the better of him.

But none of them had been like Kara. He didn't have to worry about hurting her, which was fortuitous, given that his self-control was frayed beyond durability. It was only a matter of time before it snapped completely. With the way her hands caressed him and her mouth invited him, it was a miracle that it had lasted this long.

Then one hand played at the edge of his hip, guiding him down to blanket her body, and as soon as his center touched hers, any semblance of restraint that he still maintained melted away. He found his pelvis searching for purchase against hers, and perhaps more importantly, hers meeting his just as ardently. His mind went blissfully blank as his blood began flowing to his groin, flooding his belly and spine with a familiar, budding anticipation.

Kara brought him closer, delighting in his reaction as he gasped and his tongue made a hasty retreat. She pressed her advantage, darting her own after his, giving as good as she got, and she was surprised at the pleasure she found in the exploration of his mouth. At first, he tensed, as if her unexpected choice displeased him, but in the next moment, he relaxed surrendering with the slightest hint of a shiver against her, ticking up her heart rate. 

The kiss had momentarily distracted her from the urgent pull she felt between her legs, but one roll of his hips against hers sent lighting up her spine. And suddenly it was her turn to gasp. His lips pulled away from hers with a wet _pop_ , and she fought off the whine building in her chest, the one that protested the end of the kiss. She caught her breath as she leaned her forehead into his. 

Her eyes opened - when had she closed them, she wondered - and the first thing she saw was the unabashed bliss written across Mon-El's face: a blush of heat, a coiling smile, his eyes closed as he panted for air. Then his lids fluttered opened, too, and his pupils seemed impossibly huge, as if his eyes were black rather than slate gray. Had her mind the ability to do anything other than take in the look on his face, she would've wondered if her desire was so plainly telegraphed.

His fingers grabbed a wayward stand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, and the tenderness of his action - the care he committed to so simple a task - reminded her of what she'd seen in him from the beginning: a man without a world and a heart big enough to save this one.

This time, he moved first, and she rose up to meet his lips, only to sink back into the plush surface as his weight bore into her. She marveled at the friction as her hands explored the muscles of his back. Despite his strength, there was a softness to his flesh that made her want to dig in, to feel his supple form under her fingertips.

Her hands slipped down over his firm glutes, and her grip tightened like a vice as her hips jutted up into his, eliciting a rumbling groan from deep in his chest until it was caught and stifled between their lips. 

Her insides froze, for she assumed that her passion had gotten away from her and, as a result, she'd hurt him. She recoiled, withdrawing her hands and gently pushing him away for his own protection. 

"Mon-El... are... are you okay?" she asked, her eyes flooding with fear.

He was confused at the sudden change of events until he saw the comets that comprised her eyes, blue and stormy, fraught with concern. He knew that look. He'd _worn_ that look before. 

"I'm better than okay," he replied.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," he said, pressing against the arm that pushed him away, letting her feel the pressure of his strength resisting hers. "Kara, if you want to hurt me, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

Relief washed over her face, and he was surprised to feel his heart constrict. How many times had she pulled away for fear of harming someone? She always seemed so at home here at Earth, and only now did it occur to him that she wore a mask just as heavy as his own, only made light in appearance by years of dedicated refinement. She had told him that handling his powers would become easier, but if her expression was any indication, the need for constant self-control never truly abated. He knew the cost of that restraint all too well. 

"Hey," he said gently as his hand cupped her cheek. "Kara, you don't have to hold back. Not with me."

"But, what if - "

He interrupted, "I won't break. Promise."

She couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or to cry, but she knew she wanted his lips on hers again. So she dragged him down into a kiss, and this one was like stone and steel colliding, lips and tongues and the slightest hint of teeth. She drank in his tangy taste and the breathed in the saltiness of his skin.

 _You don't have to hold back._ His words echoed in her head. _Not with me._

And Kara didn't want to hold back anymore. 

So she threw her arms around him and crushed him against her chest, ignoring the self-imposed warning alarms going off in her head. Part of her cringed internally as an apology rose up like a serpent, but before she could voice the insecurity rearing up inside her, Mon-El's arm wedged between her lower back and the couch, giving him the purchase to yank her upward, matching her in strength and fervor, complete with a moan of pleasure that pooled wetness between her legs. 

Mon-El felt it as soon as she let unleashed her power, letting go of all earthly restrictions, and he followed her over the edge, letting his guard down as he teased her lips with his tongue. She grinded her hips up, generating the most delightful friction as she rubbed against his fully hardened member, shooting pleasure and heat straight to his core. 

The urge to explore every inch of her skin overwhelmed him, so he broke the kiss and feathered his lips down her jawline to her neck until he found a pulse point. He nipped ever so lightly before sucking hard against it. He knew he'd done something right when he felt her fingers tug harshly at this hair and her back bow up from the couch.

Mon-El shifted down to her collarbone, first kissing, then nibbling, then sucking, carefully cataloging her responses until she yanked his head up and dragged him into another kiss. Her diamond-hard nipples pressed into his chest through all the layers of their clothing, and his mind nearly shorted out when her legs wrapped his lower back. Her thighs tightened around him like a vice, and his basest instincts kicked in, flooding him with desires more potent than he'd ever known before. His hips snapped forward with tremendous power, and she matched his vigor with equal strength, building upon one another as their moans were trapped or muffled by their searing kiss that seemed like it would never end.

_CRACK-CRUNCH!_

The sound accompanied an unintended shift that broke apart their kiss and spiraled them to the floor and reversing their positions, so Mon-El was splayed on his back with Kara lying on top of him. A single glance told him everything he needed to know: the couch had snapped under the combined strain of their super-strength, its legs splintering in every direction as the base cracked in half. The humor of the situation snuck up on him, and before he could stop himself, laughter escaped him, serendipitously matching hers. 

"Oh... oops," she said through her laughter.

"For the record, I said I wouldn't break," Mon-El said. "I hadn't considered the furniture."

"We need something reinforced," Kara said, her voice and expression flush with determination.

Before he could inquire if any such thing existed in her apartment, she stood up and pulled him up and out of the rubble of the couch with her. What could he do but follow her? She led him back toward her bedroom, and while he wanted nothing more to indulge in the carnal pleasure with her, he worried that he might be pushing her too far, too fast. 

And that was the last thing he wanted. 

"If this is too fast, we can - "

She quelled his protests with a kiss - fast, furious, and passionate beyond measure - and he quickly forgot his reservations under the captivating power of her lips. Kara stopped and leaned her forward against his as they both gasped for breath. 

"Take off your clothes," she whispered, her voice sensual and absolutely wrecked.

_To be continued..._


	2. A Shared Star

_Take off your clothes._

Kara's words ricocheted inside Mon-El's head as his heart skipped several beats. He didn't need further invitation, yet he felt conflicted. Disrobing swiftly had its benefits, but it required him to divert his attentions from the spectacular woman before him, even if only for a few moments, that seemed wrong.

Surely he could do better than that.

So he kissed her softly, tasting the corners of her smile. Before their lips came together in unbridled passion, but now it was a slower, sweeter tempo with precise, measured movements. It was simultaneously new and familiar, and somehow, the lack of touch heightened the thrall rather than diminishing it.

His hands were otherwise engaged with unbuttoning his shirt - a task which had _never_ taken so long, as far as he could remember - as he toed off his shoes and socks. She, too, grappled with her own garments as she led him to her bed, stepping back by inches. The pair left a trail of clothing in their wake.

The transition from the hot and heavy passion on the couch to this gentler, more tender affection coiled Kara's desire tighter and tighter. So much so that once she removed her bra, she had to feel his skin under her fingertips, just so she would know this was real.

Her hands went to his biceps before sliding up his arms to his shoulders. She gasped into the kiss, marveling at his heat and rock-hard form. Her touch was light as a feather, and when she tried to dig her fingertips into his upper back, her body reflexively released, so well-practiced was her aversion to engaging her full power around those she cared for.

_I won't break. Promise._

Those words drove her toward him like a freight train. There was an audible _crash_ when their bodies met because she literally flew to him. His arms came up under her lower back as he stood his ground and absorbed the impact. She fretted her abrupt outbursts, her own lack of discipline, but then one of his hands snaked up to the back of her head and tilted her head up with a gentle but firm tug.

Kara gasped at his intensity, and Mon-El pressed his advantage, thrusting his tongue into her parted lips as he drew her close to his chest. His masterful tongue dominated her mouth in an intensely erotic dance, but it was his unflinching dedication to their kiss that inspired her moan. This time, she grabbed hold of him with all her strength, and he joined her in vocalizing the thrill and pleasure that resulted.

A rush of euphoria hit her, and suddenly, the fortress she built around her body crumbled. His ragged breathing and pounding heart filled her ears, and she was overwhelmed by the sensation of his skin on hers. At first, it felt wrong to let her guard down so her power could surge, but once she did, she couldn't help but revel in it. 

Mon-El lost his head the moment her bare chest came into contact with his, and at the sound of her moan, every nerve in his body caught fire. He fought the impulse to race ahead full-throttle, to throw her on the bed and plunge into her over and over again. He needed to be patient.

It was said that Daxam was a planet of hedonists, and truth be told, Daxamite youths indulged in sexual explorations that would be scandalous even by the standards of Earth's Hollywood. No doubt Kryptonians had their own theories as to the lascivious nature of their Daxamite counterparts, but theirs was a culture that valued beauty, creativity, and pleasure, all of which naturally converged at sex. And though he had not, as the rumors claimed, seduced a thousand women - indeed, his sexual partners could be counted on one hand - Mon-El had considerable sexual experience, and he would use every drop of that wisdom to pleasure Kara until every ounce of his vitality was spent. He didn't know if she'd want to be with him tomorrow, but by Rao, he would marshal every emotion he had for her and etch his heart into her skin so that she'd never be able to touch another lover without recalling this night - their night - together.

Mon-El relinquished the deep, plundering kiss, and as they both gasped for air, he dipped down and lifted her off her feet. Her thighs wrapped around his back for balance, sending a shiver up his spine as her center met his core. Her eyes bored into his as he eased her onto the bed.

She was a sight to behold with taut nipples atop her pert, perfect breasts and her pupils blown wide with desire.

Kara didn't mind the pause, as it provided the opportunity to look her fill. He was well-muscled with a sparse yet dark happy trail that disappeared into the hem of his boxers. Her fingers traced the hard lines of his chest, exploring the area for sensitive spots. 

She brought his lips to hers again, and he cupped her breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples and doubling the wetness between her legs. He trailed kisses down her neck to her chest, where he playfully nibbled at her skin before swiping his tongue across her hardened peaks, setting her already over-sensitized skin aflame. When he sucked a nipple into his mouth, she groaned in appreciation.

Her blood reached an unbearable temperature, as exhibited by the beads of sweat on her skin, a phenomenon she rarely experienced, given her high tolerance to external temperatures. But Mon-El stoked the fire within and brought her to a boil, and in so doing, crafted a roaring void that demanded to be filled. 

Kara's hands went to his hair, caressing his face and urging him to continue, and he she felt him smile against her skin. Then he slid both hands up her calves to her thighs, and she found her hips bucking forward of their own accord, though the weight of his body held her in place. He continued his ministrations on her breasts with his mouth as his hands traced light circles up her inner thighs, his slate gray eyes staring up at her as he did so, reducing her to a quivering mess of need and want.

When she could take it no longer, she yanked his head back, and his lips made an oddly alluring, wet sound as they popped off her flesh. She dove headlong into another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip so she could dart her tongue across his teeth.

Mon-El adjusted, rising to meet her ferocious assault on his mouth, relishing her eagerness. He traced the path from her inner thigh to hip bone, dragging a whining protest from her throat for avoiding the place she wanted to be touched the most. So he lightly stroked her through her soaked panties. 

She broke the kiss as her head fell back with a groan, and she bucked hard against his hand, seeking additional friction because his touch was right where she needed it but not nearly enough. She put one arm behind herself to brace against the bed so she could lean back and spread her legs for him. She was rewarded with two of his fingers pushing her panties aside to circle her needy core, gathering her juices before going straight to her nib of pleasure with light, undulating taps that made her see crackling sparks behind her eyelids. 

Kara's body took on a mind of its own, pure instinct jutting her forward with super-speed and super-strength. Had her partner been human, the force of it would've thrown him into the wall across the room, but Mon-El met her power with equal measure, without even flinching, resisting her strength enough to hold her steady as he began to experiment with the rhythm.

She bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming, because once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. He kept his eyes fixed on her, studying her expression to gage her enjoyment, and his singular focus was intensely erotic. Despite her inability to form a coherent thought, she wanted him to experience what she was feeling, to watch bliss wash over him for the things she did to him.

She had every intention of changing the tides, but before she could act, he brought her flush against him as he devoured her with another kiss. As his tongue pressed into her mouth, he slipped a single finger into her quivering center, stimulating her clit with his thumb as his dexterous finger swirled and undulated inside of her. Every thought flew out of her head when a second finger joined the first, adding the tiniest bit of stretching burn to the friction. When she felt his barely-covered erection above her hip, she wanted yet more inside her. 

Mon-El moved his head to the crook of her shoulder, where he began a meticulous exploration of any erogenous points, starting with the pulse point he had discovered earlier. Truth be told, her velvety heat overwhelmed him. She was so enticingly wet that it made him salivate, and the force of her fluttering walls would've broken his bones were it not for his near-impervious skin. 

She canted her hips as he found the perfect combination of stimulation inside and out. Her grip was bruising, but when he looked up and saw the ecstasy on her face paired with the deep red flush of effort, he didn't care. Her nails dug in, threatening to break his (supposedly) impenetrable skin, and the idea of her marking him during their intimacies suddenly became a necessity. She might be the only person on this planet that _could_ scratch him, and to have her nails leave an impression across his back would be as if she claimed him. Once that thought solidified in his mind, he became desperate for it to happen, needing it as much as his own release.

"Mon-El," she moaned. "Please."

He nearly came at the sound of his name so sinfully confessed from her lips. He had to bite his tongue as she began to chant his name between rolling gasps.

He traced his tongue between the remarkably wondrous mountains that were her breasts before her achingly hard nipple into his mouth. He increased the tempo of his thumb and slowed his undulating fingers, and hearing her moans deepen, pressed her to the edge, her walls threatening to dislocate his fingers with their trembling. Soon he would have the joy of watching her come.

Kara forgot what it was like to live in the world, to exist outside this room, to experience anything other than Mon-El's hot mouth over her breast and his fingers inside of her. Her body tensed as she neared that edge, but every time she tried to make it happen, it moved further out of her reach. 

It wasn't until her eyes met Mon-El's as he was tending to her needy breasts that she realized that he would stop at nothing to make her orgasm. All she had to do was _let_ him get her there, so she coaxed her muscles into relaxing, transforming herself into putty in his incredibly capable hands. 

It was like a balloon building inside her, becoming so large it would explode, and when it did, stars erupted behind her eyes as the muscles of her body flexed and clenched of their own accord. Her mind went blank but for the uncurbed pleasure shooting through her from head to her curling toes. She could only imagine the inhuman sounds coming out of her mouth as she came. Mon-El held her steady with one hand as the other continued to plunge into her, working her through and extending her climax.

Mon-El watched her with awe as she climaxed for him, and it took all his power to hold her steady as her strength hemorrhaged out of her. Her moan pitched up before falling away, and she looked like a goddess, her golden hair cascading around her, framing her rosy-pale skin as she quivered in his arms. 

Kara fell slack against him as she began to come back down, and he lowered her to the bed. At some point, he must've lifted her to lay her out, but everything was a bit of a blur to her. When she was aware of the world around her again, he was straddling her, one hand tracing circles into her thigh as the other - the one that had been inside her - pumped his cock up and down, his eyes devouring her.

Despite her recent release, the sight of him coating his hard-on with her juices had her body rebounding at an alarming rate. The ache between her legs roared again and louder than before. She was absolutely certain that nothing short of his entire length buried to the hilt would satisfy her.

He was absolutely wrecked, kneeling above her with swollen lips, flushed ski, and nothing but hunger on his face. When her eyes met his, his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, practically begging. She liked him like this, his mask discarded and clinging to the barest strand of his will, all because of her.

She went up on one elbow and looped her fingers through the waist band of his boxers. She tugged playfully at the elastic, snapping it against his skin.

"Off," she grunted.

She had planned to say an entire sentence, but her voice wasn't cooperating. As it transpired, her monosyllabic command conveyed her message perfectly. He stood up on the bed so he could work his boxers off, giving her the space to tear off her own underwear, which she couldn't believe she was still wearing. When both garments were discarded, their attentions returned to one another.

"Kara, are you sure?" he asked as he kneeled over her.

She smiled at him as she wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing her dripping center over his cock. He collected her legs and bent over her, so he was on his elbows and knees above her. His cock teased against her entrance, but his eyes kept searching her face, as if he yet awaited an answer. And perhaps he was.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

He drew back and aligned their bodies before slowly entering her by millimeters. His eyes slammed shut as he pushed forward, each inch giving her an exquisite stretch that made her desperate for more. She rolled her hips forward, seeking friction, and he increased his speed to oblige her. She saw the large vein in his forehead - along with every blood vessel in his neck - bulge with effort as he sank into her, as if he needed every muscle at his disposal to aid him as he drove himself inside her with one final, fluid motion. The fullness made her groan in appreciation, which escalated to a deep moan as his pubis bone rubbed against her clit.

Mon-El felt like he might burst as soon as the head of his cock submerged into her tight, wet folds. It took everything he had not to let her vice-like envelopment end him too soon, and her impatience served only to pushed him closer. He rebuked himself for his lack of stamina.

He bit back his moan until his cock was fully seated inside her, and he had to stop to maintain some semblance of self-control. One of his hands reached out for hers, tangling up in it, and it struck him how secure he felt, despite the newness of their intimacy. He waited for her to adjust to him, watching her for any sign of discomfort. 

Kara rolled her hips into his, creating a pull that sent lighting up his spine. She gave him a wicked grin before doing it again, encouraging him to start in earnest.

He took a steadying breath and gave a short, easy thrust. She was absolute perfection, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his wits entirely. Still, his next thrust was just as measured but slightly deeper. He iterated through the variations of fast and slow, hard and smooth, short and deep, in and out, divining her preferences by little more than the look in her eyes and the sounds escaping her lips.

Kara loved the sensation of him filling her again and again. It cranked up the gnawing need in her belly, the one that set her entire body on fire. Every plunge of his cock gave her another promise of satisfaction, but it wasn't enough. It touched the need but didn't satiate it; no, it only stoked the fire.

Her free hand came up under his ass and squeezed with considerable strength, pulling him in deeper. He accepted her message and began to pound into her, harder and harder, but the slow withdraw of his cock made her whine for more and more and more. So she locked her ankles behind his back and met him at the next thrust. And the next. 

"Mon-El," she groaned. Then in the sexist voice to ever meet his ear, she added, "I won't break either."

He stilled for a moment to consider the implications. It was clear what she wanted, but he worried that he wouldn't last long enough to satisfy her. Her brilliant comets, blown-wide with desire, fixed on his face as she delicately wetted her bottom lip with her tongue, and he knew he couldn't deny her anything. It simply wasn't in his power.

So he withdrew almost his entire length, leaving only the tip of his cock before hammering back inside swiftly. He built up speed until his pistoning hips pounded into her hot, wet core. It was the purest bliss he'd ever known, and his ecstasy was underscored by his name constantly on her lips, a cascade of chants simultaneously profane and divine.

Both her hands went to his shoulders, her grip bruising and tightening by the second. The euphoria induced before by the thought of her marking him slammed into him, twice as hard as before. It was enough to bring him to the edge, but it was too soon, far too soon. He bit his tongue to the point of drawing blood, for the pain slowed the heat at the base of his spine. 

Then she rolled her hips into his with tremendous force, dragging a sinful rendition of her name from deep in his chest.

"Kara," he groaned, over and over again.

"I won't break," she repeated, her voice demanding and harsh. "I won't break."

Her new mantra spurred him into a punishing pace. The loud slapping of their bodies filled the room, and the bed shook precariously under the force of their lovemaking. Their names filled the room as they incoherently called for one another, and he felt her legs tremble against him with the effort of chasing her release.

He grinded down hard against her clit at the end of every thrust, eliciting a high-pitched keening of approval as he fucked her into the mattress. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she approached her second climax, and he dove down to seal her lips a long, needed kiss. It only took two more thrusts before her walls clamped down over rhythmically over his cock. 

The familiar, hot-blooded thrill exploded at the base of his spine, oozing like magma down to the base of his balls, ready to erupt as his climax consumed him. Her fingers dug into his back, and pin pricks of pain ricocheted between his shoulders as she broke his skin, propelling him into the oblivion of ecstasy as he called her name with a throaty reverence that had never before passed his lips. 

Though he was unaware at the time, he tucked his head into her shoulder and nuzzled against her neck as he rode out the high, his hips snapping erratically, drawing out his and her climax. Neither could tell how long they remained so entwined - a minute, an hour, an age - blissfully unaware of anything but one another. When his senses returned, she was tracing a finger over his forehead with one hand and holding him tight to her with the other.

Mon-El took one look at her face, and it told him everything. It told him that she was worn out and tired in a way she hadn't been before. It told him that she was happy that he was with her. It told him that this - whatever 'this' was - would still be here tomorrow. He could only hope that she saw the same things in him, that she had some inkling of his true feelings, because for the life of him, he couldn't seem to get his breath back enough to speak.

Of course, Kara already knew how he felt about her. When he told her that he'd never felt this way about anyone before, that seared itself into her heart. She didn't need to see it in his eyes, and she certainly wasn't thinking about tomorrow. In fact, all she could think about was how incredible he looked after he came, how handsome he was even when he was a hot mess of sweat and far sweeter juices. As boneless and tired as she felt, her body wanted _more_.

She had to stop thinking about having sex with him again; otherwise, she'd be hit by a second wind. And if that happened, neither of them would get a wink of sleep tonight. It took a surprising amount of willpower to achieve such a simple goal, and she had to close her eyes to prevent herself from looking at him and imagining what else they could do together.

"Are you okay?" Mon-El asked, the concern evident in his voice.

Kara worried that she had given him the wrong impression when she wrestled her wanton want into submission. If he thought that she hadn't enjoyed herself, if he thought that it wasn't the best sex she could remember having, then she needed to correct him. She opened her eyes immediately and confirmed her suspicion. His expression was equal parts concern and hesitance. 

"Better than okay," she said, flashing him a smile. Unfortunately, her brain didn't seem to be working very well. She couldn't think of the right word. "I am very, very, very okay."

His lips pulled back into a smile that cast all doubt away, and her heart began pounding hard at the sight of it.

So much for sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I planned this to be two parts. Actually, originally I planned this to be one story, but I split it into two parts as it got longer. But it has been a sneaky ninja, and there might be a third part creeping up on me, too. Only time will tell. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed _Different Worlds_!


End file.
